Switched!
by The Electric Vulcan
Summary: What happens when April wakes up to find herself in the body of a certain 15-year-old freckled turtle? What happens when MIKEY wakes up as a 16-year-old teenage human..? They're completely freaked out. What caused it? Can they... return to normal?
1. April's morning discovery

**APRIL'S POV**

My eyes shot open due to my alarm clock going off. I yawned, hitting the alarm's topmost button groggily, and threw my feet off of the bed.

Huh, they felt… heavy. Different. _Scaly._

Not giving it a second thought, I dragged my feet off to the bathroom, grabbing a rubber band to get my hair a little more manageable. But when I touched my hair… it was bald. _I_ was bald!

Panic flowed through me as I rushed to the mirror and gasped at what started back at me…

A green, muscular, baby-blue-eyed scaly mutant turtle.

_MIKEY!_

I moved my arm (with THREE fingers, mind you) and touched my green, freckled cheeks. My reflection did the same.

I was _MIKEY?_ What?!

My mind whirred in confusion. Was I in Mikey's body? How is that possible? I was in my own bedroom in my apartment… And if I'm in HIS body, where is my ACTUAL body?

Was he in _my_ body, too?

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "April?" Dad's love-filled voice called out. "Are you up yet?"

I cleared my throat. It sounded like me. "Uh, yeah, dad! I'm in the shower!"

Satisfied, he replied, "Alright, sweetie, I'm making breakfast!" and not waiting for a reply, his footsteps faded away down the stairs.

I grabbed my T-Phone from the night stand on the table beside my bed. I had to get to the guys, as soon as possible.

Exiting the house from the fire escape, I climbed up to the roof, finding it really easy with the muscular strength built up in my green arms.

Ugh, I smelled terrible. Mikey needs to take better hygienic care of himself.

I ran across the rooftops swiftly, the warm morning sun shining down on my face. It didn't take me long to locate the nearest manhole, located in an isolated alley. I removed the manhole without much effort and slid inside, putting it back in place. I was surprised how I wasn't exhausted yet; or panting, at least.

Oh, the pros of being a ninja.

Not wasting time, I jumped down and ran off to the lair…


	2. Mikey's shocking disclosure

**Mikey's POV**

I was awakened by a loud banging on the door. "Mikey! Get your shell up already!" It was Raph.

I groaned, rolling over and falling down the bed. Man, I felt _weird. _Maybe it was the extra-pepperoni-and-cheese pizza last night.

I yawned, standing up straight and reaching for my mask. "I'M COMIN-..." I froze as my hand came into view.

Peach-colored skin. Five fingers.

_Oh, no, no, no, no..._ I chanted, rushing toward my bathroom and gripped the sink with my hands, staring into the mirror…

Red, messy hair. Freckles. A nose. Thin arms.

April O'Neil stared back at me.

I let out a high-pitched, girly scream, then proceeded to slam my *HUMAN* hands on my mouth.

I was _April?!_ How is that- I mean- what on Earth-

Scenarios rushed through my mind. How the heck did I get into April's body? Where is MY body?

_Another_ loud banging on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Mikey, is everything okay in there?" Leo called out, concern filling his voice.

"YEAH!" I said quickly. "I, just, uh," I struggled for the right words….

How is this _OKAY?!_ I'm a human! Worst; A GIRL! Even worst; Donnie has a GIGANTIC crush on THAT VERY GIRL!

Wait… so that kinda meant he had a crush on _me._ I shuddered. Gross.

Either way, I had to find a way out of this mess. I had to get back in my body.

NOW.


	3. Meeting up

**A/N: Literally typing this down at 12:51AM; I apologize for any mistakes/uninteresting concepts. ;_;**

**APRIL'S POV**

I barged into the lair, immediately before noticing Raph, Donnie and Leo surrounding Mikey's room, and stumbled outside, hiding in the shadows, still not used to my _overly_ heavy shell.

That just further added to my suspicions; had Mikey woken up in MY body? Why was this happening? Why _us?_

I flipped out my T-Phone and crawled away from the entrance of the lair, calling Mikey's phone.

He picked up after a few rings. "Hello? April?" He whispered. "You wouldn't BELIEVE-" He began, but I cut him off. "Mikey, listen to me carefully. I'm in your body-"

"And-and I'm in yours!" He added in, obviously as confused and scared as I was myself.

I rubbed my temples – a little stress-habit of mine. "Uh, I, I need you to sneak out of the lair and meet me in the sewers. I'm here already. Just hurry up!"

"I can't! My bro's are all over the door! I told 'em I'm in the bathroom to hold them off for a little bit- oh, that reminds me! How do I, uh..."

I rolled my eyes, getting the idea. "Just hold it and come out here."

"But I have to _go!_" He whined.

"Mikey." I said sternly. "Don't you _dare._"

He groaned. "Okay, okay, I, I'll be there."

"NOW."

"Yeah, okay, NOW."

I hung up and sighed, leaning against the wall. My scaly skin rubbed against the cold concrete.

I traced my chest with my three fingers. Green muscles, not breasts. And… the certain 'member' between my legs...

Ugh, I couldn't WAIT to get back into my body.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity, I heard wobbly footsteps approach me. I hid deeper into the shadows, before heaving a sigh of relief upon realizing that it was Mikey. Or, more like, _me._

It was weird watching your own self run toward you. And… in such a _weird_ way.

"Mikey," I started. "What the heck are you doing with your le-"

"ME!" He hollered, taking me into his (MY) arms, and completely leaning on me. "Oh, I missed you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, come on."

He let go, looking up at me. "I feel weird." He pouted. "I don't wanna be in a girl's body!"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "How'd you get out of the lair?"

He grinned. "Well, I'm kinda small and light right now, so I just distracted them with Ice Cream Kitty. It's a long story," he shrugged casually.

I released a breath, trying to process whatever was happening. "Alright… okay, let's see.. I'm in your body… you're in mine-"

"And I have to pee," he cut in.

"_And_ you have to pee," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious!" He whined, squirming a bit for emphasis. I groaned. "Okay, okay. Come on." I grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward.

"Whoa- OW!" He… 'squealed' and yanked his wrist away. I blinked, confused. "What?"

He whimpered, flicking his wrist left and right. "It hurts." I looked at my own, green, muscular hand, and laughed a bit. "Sorry, Mikey. Guess I don't know my own strength yet."


End file.
